<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~The Light To The Night~ by Tokietherookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409513">~The Light To The Night~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie'>Tokietherookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Forests, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundham Tanaka was an eventful one, and also a possible wild card but Chihiro would like to get to know Gundham more and possibly have a relationship with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Fujisaki Chihiro/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~The Light To The Night~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this Fic, I used the help of a typing system to help me with my words and what message I'm trying to convey so I hope you like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The greatest Gundham Tanaka and his Four dark devas of destruction always stood out to their friends but only Chihiro Fujisaki want to know more. Chihiro was always quite curious about people and Gundham was no different, he was an adventurous type of person but when he wasn't near their friends he would be alone most of the time.</p><p>Often, Chihiro would see Gundham play in the forest or pick flowers with his hamsters and wondered if a person's presence would ruin that supposed peace but he didn't want to test out that theory so Chihiro left him alone for the time being.</p><p>Chihiro was a bookworm so he would collect some books from the library often, so when he obtained a few books from the library and rented them, Chihiro was to return to his home so he can improve on his reading comprehension and try to read and collect information like he does with programming.</p><p>So as Chihiro was walking, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and accidentally bump into somebody. It wasn't until the person offered their hand he knew who it was. It was his “friend” Gundham Tanaka, who had a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“Are you alright, dear mortal?” Gundham asked.</p><p>“Yea, sorry I didn't know that you were there” Chihiro replied.</p><p>“Alright, you should be careful with corners of intersections you never know when you might bump into someone” </p><p>“I know, but before you leave could we talk for a bit?”</p><p>Gundham hesitated for a minute before answering. “I guess be beware you are dealing with an evil force that cannot be reckoned with”</p><p>“Oh, I know, but I don't think that you have evil in you” </p><p>“You so dare to say such treachery, I shall cast you with the sickness of the seven seas if you dare commit such crime”</p><p>As Chihiro listed to Gundham’s tangent, he picked up his books in the order in which they were purchased, and lead the way to where he wanted to talk to him. When they arrived at the same forest that Gundham loves to hang out at, the suspension of what Chihiro wanted became troubling.</p><p> When the two sat down on the warm grass, Chihiro took in the scenery and how Gundham looked relaxed, unlike how he is around their friends. The change of behavior of Gundham kind of surprised Chihiro. Even if he observed Gundham’s behavior from scratch, he would not understand how he can have two different lifestyles and handle them well.</p><p>“So why do you come to this spot often?” questioned Chihiro.</p><p>“Why should I expose my secret to a mortal like you?” Gundham asked in defense.</p><p>“Well so I can learn about your mysteriousness more and I can deeply understand you” </p><p>“So a mere mortal wishes to see the way of the Tanaka empire, that you shall see,” said Gundam as he stood up. “I, GUNDHAM TANAKA shall rule this land in the palm of my hand, no matter where or when me and my four dark devas destruction shall conquer the world with the dark powers of the hell hound”</p><p>When Gundham finished speaking, all Chihiro could watch in awe of how Gundham presented himself and how he is a way with words. But something did catch Chihiro’s eye, the supposed “Four Dark Devas Of Destruction” and how they were just mere hamsters that were portrayed as evil.</p><p>“Could I pet one of your hamsters?” Chihiro asked.</p><p>Without question, Gundham denied the request. “They are not hamsters they are my four dark devas of destruction and I will not hand them to a worthless mortal like you”</p><p>But unexpectedly one of his hamsters, Jum-p jumped off of his shoulder and landed onto Chihiro’s hand. Something like that never happened before even with the people Gundham supposedly trusted. Maybe Chihiro wasn't just a mere mortal after all.</p><p>When Jum-p was on Chihiro, the other three followed not long after. Chihiro was overjoyed with the hamster giving him company, which made Gundham kinda amused but jealous at the same time.</p><p>After a while, Chihiro noticed that it was time for him to leave which made Gundham a little upset but he didn't want Chihiro to know so he hid behind his scarf, which made Chihiro wonder about something. As the two left the forest, Gundham and Chihiro were walking to the intersection where they met so they can go their separate ways, and when they did Chihiro got an idea.</p><p>Chihiro pulled Gundham down to his height and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't why he did it but only that he felt like he wanted to. The sudden affection put Gundam in shock but only hid behind his scarf to hide the fact that he was blushing. Yet Gundham felt like there was a curse put on him. One he could never let go of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>